


Save me

by May_Jin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Jin/pseuds/May_Jin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lost his way, and he fell from up high. No one was there catch him so he just kept on falling. Now all he can do is rest and sleep in a place of dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

The sounds of footsteps and crying were all that he could hear. A child sat on his bed crying for someone, but for who? Not even he knew, and all that he could do was cry. The room that he was in was small, fitting only a bed his size, a small trunk with some dirty white shirts and shorts, and a chest of broken and dirty toys.

He had no clue where he was, or even who he was. He felt scared in this place, there was no one here with him; he was alone in the big empty house. Sometimes though, he thought someone was there, he could hear footsteps and laughter, sometimes he heard crying too.

He cuddled one of the broken soft toys to his chest, it was a worn bunny that was missing an ear and had some patches sewn on it, but he didn't care, he loved the little toy for being there with him, for being his only friend and his protector against the harsh sounds of the storms outside.

The little boy wiped his eyes before opening them, showing off his soft baby blues to the darkness of the room his was in. his face was tear stained and dirty, just like the rest of the things in the big house. The poor child was scared and there was no one there for him.

There was a loud crash that came from downstairs suddenly, making the boy jump. Then the sounds of footsteps running throughout the house could be heard. He sat in his room though; he saw no point in checking. Many times the sounds of rushing could be heard in the house but no one was there, just the sounds themselves.

_“America! Alfred! Where are you! Please answer me!”_ A male voice shouted, the boy curled on the bed with stuffed toy and whimpered; the voice was back. Sometimes the voice would call out for someone; the person sounded so scared sometimes, he would always call for the other person, yelling out their names, sounding like he was going to cry.

The little boy was tired, he was always tired when the voice was there calling for the lost person. He heard the sounds of the footsteps running upstairs, still calling, and still searching. The little boy tried to help, he would sometimes go looking for this missing person when the voice came, but he never found them.

As the boy closed his eyes, the door to his room opened, and for a moment the child thought that he could see another person standing on the other side of that door; it was man, with short blond hair and the greenest eyes the child had ever seen. Those green eyes were wide with shock, but the child just closed his eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep. Because he knew, there was no one else in that house but him; no one was there to hear him cry.

The man stared opening at the child; the likeness that he shared with Alfred was overwhelming to say the least. He took a step into the room, only to groan out in pain, clutching his chest. He had to hurry; there was no time to waste if he wanted to do this.

Slowly, as not to wake the poor child, he picked up the boy off the horrid little bed he was sleeping on. He gently cradled the boy in his arms, before taking a wand out of his back pocket. He whispered words of ancient tongues, which only very few would ever understand their meaning.

A soft glow surrounded him and boy as he continued the words. The glow grew brighter by the second, until there was a bright flash of pure white light and a loud popping sound. When the light died down, there was no one there. The room and house were empty once more, with only the sounds of the rain outside pelting against the lone window.

Two weeks had gone by and the child had not woken up. England was worried that maybe he had done something to affect the boy in some way. He kept thinking back on how he had found the child sized America in that awful house, devoid of all life it was, everything was void of color and happiness in his eyes.

England sighed and looked down at the sleeping child, petting his head gently, feeling the softness of America’s blond hair. He couldn't understand how the boy managed to go to a place like that, a place where no one could reach him, where he was closed off in a world void of life, leaving him to be alone for so long.

“Please wake up Alfred; please open your eyes for me.” England softly spoken, he was still scared that he would lose the child again, that he had been too late and America had already crossed the bonds of life and gone to sleep for good. The child stirred slightly, making a noise that almost sounded like a whimper to the Brit’s ears. However he did not wake up.

England smiled sadly and got up off the bed. He knew he had work to do, but l he couldn't stand the thought of being away from the small child that was sleeping for too long. He didn't want America to wake up and find no one there to greet him, to think that he was still all alone.

Walking out of the room, England made his way downstairs and to the kitchen. He made himself a cup of tea to try and relax, but he just couldn't He sighed once again went to his office upstairs to grab some papers he needed to go through and sign. He then went to the room where America was sleeping in and sat in the nearby chair.

Seeing on how the boy didn't seem close to waking up. _‘Tomorrow will be another day, and hopefully America would finally wake up from his deep sleep.’_ He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was bright; the walls were the color white. Voices could be heard, whispering lowly to one another. The small child looked around and saw black shadows standing around the room. He walked towards them, almost like he was drawn to them. As he got closer, the shadows started to look more like humans.

The shadows were silhouettes, he could just make out the outlines of each one, but there were no faces to be seen. However to the child, it was more than enough after not seeing something so human looking for so long, that if he had ever seen another human in his life.

The silhouettes were moving, as if walking while whispering secrets to one another, but the most interesting thing was that there was one of the silhouettes was standing still in the middle of all of the rest. The shadow looked… sad in some way. Then the child realized that the shadow was whispering its secrets, but none of the others were nearby to hear.

He watched as the sad looking shadow would move towards the others, but they would move fast away from it, only to go back to their original pathway in the semi circle they formed when the lone shadow would go back into the middle. The little boy frowned at this; he walked past the circling silhouettes and went straight for the lone one.

Once he was close enough, even though he couldn’t make out any facial features, the child could see tears falling from where the eyes would be; the little boy’s heart hurt to see the poor shadow like this. The child reached out to touch the shadow, but his hand went right through it.

The shadow stopped, as did the others. And suddenly, the boy was very aware that all eyes were on him. The circling shadows moved in closer to the middle, their hands all reaching out towards him, the whispering getting louder; however the child couldn’t understand but a few words, but even then he wasn’t so sure that those were words that he heard or not.

The circling silhouettes stopped their whispering and held out their hands in a kindly manner, but the child hesitated; there was a threatening aura around them, like he could be swallowed into darkness if he touched them.

He backed away towards the shadow he had tried to touch earlier, but this only made the other ones move even closer to him. “N-No, go away, stay back.” He whimpered, closing his baby blue eyes tightly, wishing to be back in his little dirty room alone again.

Suddenly there was a very loud sound. The child opened his eyes hastily and looked around. The strange silhouettes were all gone, leaving the small boy to clutch his ears, trying to block out the sounds that grew louder and louder.

Soon, the sounds died down, leaving the child to a creepy silence. He noticed that the brightness in the room had dimmed quite a lot; the walls were a dark gray color and not that bright white they had been when he first entered.

 _“Wake…Up…Wake…Up”_ A voice called. The child turned around, and there was the shadow he had touched. It spoke those words, over and over again to him almost like a chant. Was he sleeping? Was he dreaming all of this up? The child couldn’t tell. But as the shadow said to wake up, the room started to darken, the boy’s vision started to fade as well.

The sun had set, letting the night sky wield its army of brightly shining stars and bright moon take over. England had fallen asleep, hunched over the desk in the guest bedroom, He had worked hard and tired his self out. A gentle breeze blew outside, as rain tapped on the window panes on the house. It was very peaceful in the house, and yet, there was a stir in the air.

A small child that had been sleeping finally stirred. He curled and snuggled into the soft fabric of the pillows and warm blankets. It took him a moment to realize that something was not right; he sat up quickly, opening his sky blue eyes with haste.

The light was bright and it took him a moment to adjust to it. After that, the boy blinked and looked around the room that he was in, and quickly determined that this was not his room. The room was still small, but larger than the one he been in before. It held a desk and chair, the bed he was lying in, a dresser with a strange box on top of it. There was even a closet in the room to!

The sheets and pillows on the bed were white with a light blue lining and a star design on them, and they were so soft and warm, much better than his old blankets and pillow. The walls themselves were a creamy color, with most of the furniture being a medium shade of brown.

With wide eyes, the child scanned the room that he was in, only to have them land on the sleeping figure at the desk. The figure had light sandy blond hair from where the boy could see. Quietly, the child climbed out of the soft bed with some hesitation. Getting to the floor, he tottered over to the sleeping man to get a better view from the side.

The child looked with wonder; it was so strange to child to see another person. The boy puffed out his cheeks as he began thinking, he couldn’t remember the last time he had ever seen another person before. Though, he must have if he knows what another person looked like; right?

He jumped when the other also began to wake up; the boy held his hands to his mouth to keep from making a sound and tip toed over closer with caution. He watched as dark green eyes began to flutter open, taking a moment to adjust to the light, he stared in wonder as the green eyed man stared back in shock after he realized that the boy was looking at him.

“Al-Alfred?” England spoke quietly, sitting up while rubbing his eyes. It was shocking to say the least to see the child awake, but he was glad. It meant that America was going to be okay, or at least he hoped that’s what that meant.

The boy’s eyes widened as he heard the man speak. It was the voice that he had grown so use to hearing, but never seeing! The child took his hands away from his mouth and launched himself forward towards the green eyed male, and gave him a quick tight hug. The sudden movements from the child scared England for a mere moment, but he smiled nevertheless and gave a hug back.

The child looked up at the man. He had so many questions that he wished to know, like how he had gotten there, why he was in that house alone for so long and who the man was. But the one question that he wanted to know the most was… “Who’s Alfred mister?”

England stopped and looked at the dirty little boy. That was not something he thought he would ever hear. Moving the chair back so he could move a bit more freely, England picked up the small child size America and placed him in his lap. Swallowing heavily, he smiled sweetly and answered the boy’s question. “You’re Alfred, little one, that’s your name.”

Alfred looked at the man with confusion, but he nodded anyway. He swung his little legs while frowning, “So you were looking for me?” He asked, he saw the nod, and the child frown sadly. The small boy felt his heart go a bit heavy. He felt sad that it was because of him that the voic- No, the man here had always sounded so sad while calling and looking for him all this time.

“I’m sorry.” He spoke timidly.

England blinked and hugged the child. “It’s alright, you didn’t know, and besides you’re here now, right?” He felt Alfred nod. They both stayed silent for awhile, both deep in their thoughts. England just held the child in his arms, thinking on how he was going to fix this. Not that he knew what happened in the first place to cause the American to change into a child and lose his memories.

Their deep thinking however was disturbed by the loud grumbling of both their stomachs. England looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was well past twelve in the morning. He knew Alfred hadn’t eaten anything for at least the past two weeks he had been sleeping, and he knew that he hadn’t been eating well since he bought the small boy back.

Smiling, England stood up while holding Alfred. The boy looked at him with curiosity in those bright blue eyes of his.


End file.
